bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya, the Truth Behind his Betrayal
Byakuya, the Truth Behind his Betrayal is the two hundred and fifty-second episode of the Bleach anime. Statistics *Original Airdate: January 5th, 2010 *English Airdate: *Opening Song: Anima Rossa *Ending Song: Sakurabito *Manga Chapters: None *Kanji: 白哉、裏切りに隠された真実 *Romaji: "Byakuya, uragiri ni kakusa re ta shinjitsu" *Arc: Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc Synopsis Kōga Kuchiki sees Byakuya Kuchiki’s scarf and hairpiece and, having never met Byakuya before, concludes that he is from the Kuchiki clan, which Byakuya confirms. Kōga enquires if Ginrei Kuchiki is still alive, which Bykuya refuses to answer. Ichigo and Rukia ask how Byakuya knows about Kōga, but Senbonzakura appears and tells them to just watch. Byakuya had defeated Senbonzakura right at the start of the rebellion and, on hearing Senbonzakura’s summation, immediately recognised Kōga's abilities, having been told of him by Ginrei. They decided to work as double agents to find Kōga. Byakuya states he will kill Kōga for disgracing the Kuchiki family. Muramasa offers to help Kōga, but Kōga breaks his Zanpakutō, saying he’ll just get in the way. Muramasa, in a rage, summons the Menos he’d been keeping inside himself. Ichigo destroys several, saying he and Rukia would fight the Menos while Byakuya fights Kōga. Neither can outmatch the other in terms of swordsmanship, so Kōga switches to using Kidō, again with neither able to gain an advantage, until Kōga uses a large scale ice spell which seemingly freezes Byakuya, though Senbonzakura releases him. Kōga catches him with an immobilizing spell similar to Muramasa’s, but Senbonzakura cuts the threads. Byakuya sems to have won, but Kōga starts using illusions to confuse him, and begins to land some hits. Kōga states that he sends his Reiatsu into his enemy to manipulate their senses, and that Ginrei and Yamamoto were immune due to closing their hearts. Byakuya says he didn’t close his, because now he can kill Kōga, instead of sealing him. Koga attacks with the sealing spears and more kidō to immobilize him agin, and tries to finish the fight, only for Senbonzakura to block the attack and free him. Byakuya activates Senkei, and the two continue to battle, with Byakuya gaining the upper hand. Byakuya decides to finish the battle, and as a mark of respect attacks with Shukei. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Chad begins to lament the non-sentient nature of his powers when Ishida comforts him and says that he is certain Chad will eventually be able to communicate with his weapon, just as Ishida has. Ichigo, who is still pretending to be Ishida's bow, then reminds Ishida that he has another weapon. Ishida is excited at the prospect of being able to converse with his Seele Schneider as Ichigo encourages Chad to pretend to be the voice of Seele Schneider. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kōga Kuchiki *Byakuya Kuchiki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Muramasa *Senbonzakura (spirit) *Ginrei Kuchiki *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Renji Abarai (flashback) Powers and Techniques used Techniques used: *Shunpo (瞬歩, Flash steps) *Getsuga Tensho (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) *Senkei (殲景, Massacre Scene) *Shūkei (終景, Final Scene) Kidō used: *Hadō #4 Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) (flashback) *Shisō Kekkai (クワッド埋葬バリア, Quad Burial Barrier) (flashback) *Hadō #63 Sōren Sōkatsui (双蓮蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) *Adamantine Blast *Hadō #33 Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) *Raging Light Fang *Conquering Ice Fang Storm *Bakudō #81 Danku (斷空, Splitting Void) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Senbonzakura (千本桜, "Thousand Cherry Blossoms) Bankai: *Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) Other powers: *Koga’s Immobilizing technique *Koga’s Illusions Navigation Category:Episodes